Jerry, Tails, and the CMCs
by Sonicx399
Summary: When a Fox and a mouse, gets into Ponyville, they meet some new friends, but their fun doesn't last forever, When Eggman has an evil plan! It's up to Jerry and Tails to stop him before it's to late!
1. It's kind of a funny story

**~Sonicx399 here. Tonight, I'm made this story, but frist I need to tell you guys something, I don't want to work on "Jerry and co." anymore, I just don't like it. Anyways let's get on with "Jerry, Tails, and The Cutie Mark Crusaders"**

****_Sweetie Belle's POV_**:  
><strong>  
>Here we are, in school, instead of going out to find our cutie marks, we're stuck in detention.<p>

This is bad because not only we're not going out tonight to find our cutie marks, but Rarity's gonna kill me!

It's not even my fault, well, maybe just a little bit, but how did we get here? Well, it's kind of a funny story.

There are also two ponies, who say they came from another world. (Kinda crazy don't ya think?)

Let me tell you what happened.

It all started two days ago, when me and the girls went to go find our marks, but this time, we whent somewhere where _NOPONY_ has ever been before, a place that my sister doesn't want to go to, (And it's not because it has mud!) it's a place where alot of weird things happen, but we were not scared, (Well, Applebloom and Scootaloo weren't, but I was!) the place is called "The place of weird random."

"Come on girls, lets find our cutie marks!" Scootaloo said, (I think that's what she said..) as we walk into the dark woods, i've notice we were walking in circles,

"Scootaloo, you dodo, we've been here 6 or 7 times already! Are you sure you know where we're going?" I asked her,

"Sweetie Belle, will you calm down, I know where we're going." Scootaloo told me,

"I don't know, Scoot, we've been walking here for hours, and we STILL don't have our Cutie Marks yet!" Applebloom yelled at her,

"Oh, like you don't have a better idea, Applebloom!" yelled Scootaloo, just before I was about to say something, a bright blue light filled the sky, and out came two ponies, they looked knocked out,

"We got to get them to a doctor." I told Applebloom and Scoot. So we put them in the wagon (Yes, we had a wagon this whole time.) and took then back to Ponyville.

When we got back, my sister was waiting for me,

"Sweetie Belle, where have you been?" Rarity yelled at me, I told her about the unknown ponies, "These two ponies came from some kind of vortex!" I told her

"Hmm, you'er saying they came from a vortex, hun? Are you lying to me again, you know what happened last time." If you want to know what happen last time I lied to her, let's just say my flank was red, and it wasn't a cutie mark,

"I'm not lying, sis, they fell from the sky!" I tried to tell her.

"She's not lying, me and Scoot saw it with our own eyes!" Applebloom told her,

"Look, I'll take them to the doctor, Sweetie Belle, come inside, I'm going to teach you a lesson about lying when I get back!" Oh great, my sister doesn't believe me, and now I have to go back in! What a bad way to end the week!****

****_Normal POV:_****

"Doctor, they're waking up!" yelled the Nurse, an orange pony opens his eyes up, so dose a brown pony, "Who are you two?" asked the doctor, "I'm Miles Prower, this is my friend Jerry." responded Miles, he sees his friend Jerry, still passed out, "Where did you two come from?" asked the doctor, "I don't know I was doing something, and next thing, you know, we're here!" responded Miles.

**Note from Sonicx399: Sorry about this chapter not being long. Hey, here's a fun fact, this story was going to be a T rated story called "Jerry and Tails: The power of friendship." It had swearing, Twilight attacks Spike, it was a mess! anyways, I hope you like the story! You'll see how Jerry and Tails got here in the next chapter! **


	2. You're very generous

** Chapter 2:**

"Come on Jerry, wake up!" yelled Tails,

"Hun, What the..." yelled Jerry "Where am I, why am I a pony?" he asks,

"Don't ya remember, Jerry?" Tails asked

**~Flashback~**

_At Tails' workshop, the young 8 year old two tailed fox was working on one of his inventions,_

"Hey Tails, whatca working on?" Asked Jerry,

"I'm working on a teleporter, we can go anywhere." Responded Tails,

Jerry then hops on the teleporter, he lands on a button, the teliporter starts to shake, then a bright blue light comes,

"Jerry, look what you did!" yelled Tails, as he holds on to a door,

"Sorry!" yelled Jerry, as he holds on to Tails' tail, but they couldn't hold on any longer, Tails' hand slips off the door knob, and the fox and mouse got sucked in the vortex.

**~Flashback over~**

"Thanks to you, we're in another world! The vortex must have also changed us!" yelled Tails,

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Darn side effects." said Jerry,

"Come on, let's go look around this new place." said Tails.

Back at Applebloom's farm, Applebloom tries to tell her older sister, Applejack, about the two ponies,

"So what yer saying is, two ponies came from some kind of vortex? Are you on drugs." Asked Applejack,

"I don't even know what drugs are!" responded Applebloom,

"Uhhh, forget I said that. Go to yer room, you got school." Applejack told her little sister.

Back in Ponyville, Jerry and Tails are looking around, (Jerry [An earth pony] is on the ground, Tails [a Pegasus pony] is in the sky.)

"Man, look at this place, do you think these ponies know what a toilet is?" Asked Jerry,

"They have an outhouse over there." said Tails, as he points to an outhouse,

"Oh..I see. Look, let's go back home ok?" Jerry asked,

"I can't, I don't know how to get us back!" responded Tails,  
>"Darn!" yelled Jerry,<p>

"Hey, aren't you a little too young to be out here alone?" a voice yelled out,

Jerry and Tails found that the owner of the voice was a white female pony, her cutie mark had diamonds, her name is Rarity, she then figures out who the two ponies are,

"Wait a minute, you're the two ponies that my younger sister said you 'fell out of a vortex'." Rarity begins laughing,

"But we did fall of a vortex!" yelled Jerry,

"Stop it, you're killing me!" Rarity laughs harder,

Jerry was getting angry,

"You two should go home now, you're mother and father must be worried sick." Rarity said, still laughing a little,

Tails' eyes starts to water up, "We...We don't have parents..." Tails said, sadly,

Rarity stops laughing, "Wh..What." She though they were joking, but when she saw the look on Tails' face, that tells it all.

"Oh my, I'm really sorry to hear that, do you two need a place to stay for the night?" she then asked,

"Th..That would be nice." Tails said sniffing,

"Great! allow me to introduce myself My name's Rarity." She introduced herself,

"My name's Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." Tails said, he looks and then sees only one tail,

"Okay, strange, but okay, how about you?" Rarity looks at Jerry,

"My name's Jerry. It's nice of you to let use stay for the night, Rarity" Jerry said,

"You're most certainly welcome, Jerry and Tails." Rarity says.

Back in Station Square, Sonic looks for Tails, "Yo Tails, where the heck are you?" he asks as he looks around, "Tails?"

he walks into his workshop, he then sees the teleporter that Tails was working on,

_"Oh great, I think Tails is in another world._" Sonic thought.

Back in Ponyville, Rarity shows Jerry and Tails around town, she then heads up her house,

"This is where the two of you'll be staying at." Rarity shows them her home,

"You're very generous, Rarity." said Tails,

"Well I couldn't just leave you two out in the cold, and I heard it was going to be raning tonight." Rarity said happly,

she opens her door, and most to her shock, the house was a mess,

"**SWEETIE BELLE! **What did you do?" Rarity yelled,

"I'm sorry sis." Sweetie Belle said, trying to calm her big sister down,

"**SORRY DOSN'T CUT IT, YOUNG LADY, I JUST HAD THIS PLACE CLEAN! THEN YOU AND YOUR CLUMSY SELF COMES OVER AND MESSES EVERYTHING UP**!"

Jerry and Tails couldn't believe their ears,

"**MY NEW DRESS!**" Rarity sees a big hole on her new dress that she took mounts making (I would be mad too!)

"I...I." Sweetie Belle tries to say something as her eyes begin to water up with tears,

"**I WISH I NEVER HAD A LITTLE SISTER!**" Rarity snaps,

Jerry and Tails couldn't believe what they just heared,

"I...I... SIS!" Sweetie Belle then runs out, crying,

"Oh no, di...Did I just said that?" Rarity said in a shock voice,

"Yes, yes you did." said Tails,

"Wow, you were majorly mad at her!" yelled Jerry,

"Jerry, not cool." Tails said sharply at Jerry as he hits him in the arm,

"Sorry." said Jerry,

"I'm going after her." Rarity said, runing out,

Jerry and Tails looks around at the mess that Sweetie Belle made,

"Boy, how can a little pony make a mess this big?" Jerry wonders,

"I don't know, let's clean this place up." said Tails,

"Yeah." said Jerry (Even though he doesn't want too.)

**NOTE FROM SONICX399:** **"I WISH I NEVER HAD A LITTLE SISTER!" the 8 words you never want to hear. will Sweetie Belle forgive her older sister? Find out in chapter 3! Oh Applejack, you shouldn't use the word "Durgs" in front of a little pony like Applebloom.**


	3. How can you say something like that?

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Well, we got this place clean. Now what?" asks Jerry,<p>

"We got to look for Rairty's little sister, she looked very upset." said Tails

"Well duh, Rarity just said one of the most hurtful things in the whole world!" yelled Jerry.

"Come on, she couldn't have gone _THAT_far." said Tails, as him and Jerry run out the door, outside, Jerry and Tails are looking for the young pony,

"Sweetie Belle, where are you?" Tails yelled as he flies in the sky,

"I'm sure she didn't go _TOO_far." said Jerry.

Meanwhile, Rarity is running, with tears in her eyes, "What have I done." Rarity said in a worried voice, "I should have never said that, now my little sister hates me." she cried,

she then goes to Twilight's house,

she knocks on the door, Twilight opens it,

"Hello Rarity, what's wrong?" asked the purple unicorn pony,

"Oh Twilight, I made the WORST mistake in my life! And now Sweetie Belle's running away!" Rarity cries out,

"What happen?" Twilight asks,

"I said 'I wish I never had a little sister!'" Rarity yells,

"**[GASP!] **How can you say something like that to her?" Twilight said in a shock voice,

"I don't know, Sweetie Belle got to me on a bad day. Can you help me look for her?" Rarity begs,

"Yes, let's get the others." Twilight said.

The first place they go to is Applejack's farm,

"Oh no, she ran away?" Applejack asked in a shock voice,

"Yeah, where going to find her." Twilight said,

"I'm coming too!" yelled Applejack,

just then, Applebloom comes out of her room,

"Sweetie Belle's running away?" she asked in a worried voice.

After getting two Pegasus ponies name Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, and an earth pony name Pinkie Pie, they go look for Sweetie Belle.

Meanwhile, Applebloom's telling Scootaloo about the bad news,

"We gotta go look for her! She's not getting a cutie mark without me!" Scootaloo yelled, as she gets out her Scooter.

Jerry and Tails are still going around, looking for the small white pony,

"Man, Sweetie Belle's sure is a little adventurer." said Jerry,

"You can say that again!" said Tails,

Just then, Jerry and Tails heard crying,

"Sweetie Belle must be in that Forest!" yelled Tails,

"Let's go!" Jerry yelled,

so then, Jerry and Tails goes inside the dark Forest, which is the Everfree Forest.

Back in Ponyville, the 6 ponies saw hoof prints on the ground,

"These look like Sweetie Belle's all right." Twilight said,

"Wow, Sweetie Belle must be really good at 'Hide and seak!'" Said Pinkie Pie while hopping around,

"This is serious, Pinkie Pie!" yelled Twilight,

they followed the prints into the Everfree Forest,

"You don't think sh...She's in th..The F...Forest." Worried Fluttershy,

"That's where the tracks are going." said Rainbow Dash,

the ponies see extra tracks too,

"I guess we're not the only ones look for her." said Rarity,

"Hey, what are ya'll two doing out here?" yelled Applejack,

the ponies turned around and sees Applebloom and Scootaloo,

"We want to look for Sweetie Belle!" yelled Applebloom,

"Look, I know you want to find your friend, but we can't have two more little ponies lost. What if we find Sweetie Belle, but can't find you two, do you know how sad she'll be?" ask Twilight,

"Yeah." Scootaloo sighed sadly.

Jerry and Tails are walking into the Everfree Forest,

"Look, there she is!" Jerry yelled,

Sweetie Belle turned around and sees the two ponies,

"W...What d..do you two want?" Sweetie Belle asked in a sharp voice,

"Look, mine name's Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails. This is my friend, Jerry." Tails said,

"Nice to meet you, now leave me a..alone!" yelled Sweetie Belle, then cries loudly,

"W..Why dose my si..Sister hate me?" she asks,

"Rarity doesn't hate you, in fact, she's crying right now." Tails said,

"S..She is?" Sweetie Belle asks, calming down a bit,

"Yeah, she said she was sorry." said Jerry,

"I don't know...I don't want to make her mad." Sweetie Belle said,

"Come on Sweetie, you can't keep running, your sister needs you." said Tails,

"You know what, maybe your right. My sister DOES need me!" Sweetie Belle yelled in a happy voice,

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity yelled,

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle, yelled,

they run up, and hug each other,

"Oh Sweetie Belle, i'm sorry for what I said." Rarity apologize,

"It's ok sis, I knew you were mad." said Sweetie Belle, accepting the apology,

"What made you want to come back?" asked Rarity,

"My new friends, Jerry and Tails." Sweetie Belle said,

"How can I ever thank you two?" Rarity asks,

Jerry's stomach starts gurgling, "You can get us some food." Jerry said,

"I'm not surprised, walking this far must have gotten you hungry. Ah can work up something on my farm." said Applejack

"Thanks." said Tails

"No problem, my name's Applejack, these are my friends: Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy." she said,

"My name's Tails, this is my friend Jerry." said Tails,

"It's nice to meet you Jerry and Tails." said Twilight,

"Hey, do you know what this calls for, **A PARTY**!" Yelled Pinkie Pie.

Somewhere, deep in the Everfree Forset, a dragon rises up from the dead, it's target, Ponyville!

**NOTE FROM SONICX399: Well well well, it looks like Sweetie Belle forgives her sister after all! Who is this monster, will anypony be able to stop it when it gets to Ponyville? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Oh great, two more blank flanks!

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

><p>"<strong>YAY! THIS IS FUN!<strong>" Yelled Pinkie Pie,

"I like to thank you two again for finding my sister." Thanked Rarity,

"No problem, Rarity." said Tails, "Always glad to help!"

"_Sweetie Belle, don't say one word about this to Mother and Father._" Rarity whispered to her little sister,

"Okay, I won't." said Sweetie Belle,

"Hey Jerry, Tails, over here!" yelled Applebloom,

"What's up Applebloom?" said Jerry,

"You two are pretty cool, looking for Sweetie Belle and all, want to hang out tomorrow?" asked Scootaloo,

"Sure, that would be cool!" said Jerry,

"Jerry, Twilight told me that we have to go to school." said Tails,

"WHAT? Why?" asked Jerry,

"_Because we're not in Station Square anymore, and we're not a fox and a mouse anymore_." whispered Tails,

"Oh yeah." said Jerry, "This stinks!"

Later that night, Jerry and Tails are sleeping at Rarity's house, Tails gets up for a drink, he sees Sweetie Belle still up,

"Sweetie Belle, what are you still doing up?" asked Tails,

"I can't sleep." responded Sweetie Belle,

"What's wrong?" asked Tails,

"I'm still thinking about what Rarity said. I know she said sorry, but I..." Sweetie Belle stops, then starts crying a little,

"Come on Sweetie Belle, It's all over, Rarity still loves you." said Tails,

"A-Are you S-Sure?" asked Sweetie Belle,

"Yeah, 24/7." said Tails,

"I'm always trying to help, but I just screw things up." said Sweetie Belle

"Not everypony's perfect, heck, i'm not perfect, one time, I knocked over a drink all over my homework that was due." said Tails,

"Was the teacher mad?" asked Sweetie Belle

"Nope, but she did say I had to do it all over again." respond Tails,

"I guess nopony is perfect. Not even me or you!" said Sweetie Belle, happily

"That's right" said Tails,

"**[YAWN]** I'm getting sleepy, good night Tails." said Sweetie Belle,

"Good night." said Tails,

"Oh Tails!" Sweetie Belle called for him,

"Yeah?" asked Tails,

"Thanks for making me feel better." said Sweetie Belle,

"No prob." said Tails,

"_Ya know, I'm starting to like Sweetie Belle, a little to much_." Tails thought.

The next day, it was Monday, the start of a brand new week, and Jerry, Tails, and The Cutie Mark Crusaders, went off to school,

"UGH, school is boring!" Scootaloo yelled out,

"I know, right?" Jerry responded,

"So who's going to be our teacher?" asked Tails,

"Her name is Ms. Cheerilee, she's nice." said Applebloom,

"No she's not, she made us write a essay about Discord!" yelled Scootaloo,

"That was a punishment because we were fighting." said Sweetie Belle,

"Who's Discord?" asked Jerry,

"He's this evil bad guy, who tried to take over Ponyville, but my sister and her friends stopped him, then everypony forgot all about it two weeks later." said Applebloom.

Inside the school, the teacher comes in, her cutie mark is three smiling flowers, her name is Cheerilee,

"Okay class, we have two new students in class." said Cheerilee, talking about Jerry and Tails,

"Oh great, two more blank flanks!" yelled a bully name Diamond Tiara,

"That's enough, Diamond Tiara!" said Cheerilee in a sharp voice,

"Go ahead." she said in a calm voice,

"My mine is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails." Tails said to the class,

"Tails? That's a stupid name!" yelled Diamond Tiara,

Sweetie Belle was getting mad, she was gonna let her new friends get bullied,

"Diamond, do I need to call your mother again?" warned Cheerilee,

"N..No." said Diamond Tiara,

"Okay then, go ahead." said Cheerilee,

"My name is Jerry." Jerry said to the class,

"Okay, it's nice to meet you, Jerry and Miles, AKA Tails." said Cheerilee,

Jerry and Tails went to their seats, Jerry sat next to Scctoaloo, Tails sat next to Sweetie Belle,

"Just what this school needs, more blank flanks." said Sliver Spoon,

"**WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!**" yelled Sweetie Belle, then she hit Sliver and Diamond in the face, they start fighting, Applebloom and Scootaloo tried to break it up, but Cheerilee stopped the whole fight,

"Sweetie Belle, class hasn't started yet, and already you get in a fight, you now have a detention!" yelled Cheerilee,

"I don't freaking care!" yelled Sweetie Belle, then covers her mouth,

everypony gasped, even Jerry and Tails, they couldn't believe what she just said.

Later that afternoon, everypony left school, Jerry, Tails, Applebloom and Scootaloo, stayed,

Rarity then runs up to the school, Sweetie Belle was sitting in the time out chair, with a mad look on her face,

"Thanks for coming on such short notice" said Cheerilee,

"What's going on, why dose my little sister have a detention?" Rarity yelled out,

"For beating up two students!" responded Cheerilee,

"Sweetie Belle, how could you?" Rarity yelled at her,

Sweetie Belle doesn't say a word,

"I don't know what has gotten into her today, she's normally a good student, who likes to help other ponies and sing songs, is there anything that happen that might had upset her?" asked Cheerilee,

"There is, I got into a fight with her." said Rarity,

"That's not good." said Cheerilee,

back outside, the 4 ponies was listing,

"I can't believe this is happening." Applebloom was whispering to her friends,

"I know right? Sweetie Belle would never do anything like that, she can't even kill a fly!" yelled Scootaloo,

"Those two devised it." said Jerry,

"You can say that again!" yelled Applebloom,

"Those two devised it!" Jerry said again, but this time, in a proud voice,

"Knock it off, She could have killed those two." said Tails,

"Oh boy, here comes Tails with this 'fighting kills' bull!" yelled Jerry,

"She might get arrested." worried Applebloom,

"She's like, what, 7 years old? I fight all the time!" said Jerry,

"Yeah, but you you got beat up by a girl once!" Tails laughed,

Applebloom and Scootaloo joined in on the laugh too, Jerry looked mad,

"Shut up!" Jerry yelled,

just then, Rarity comes out, with Sweetie Belle,

"I'm sorry, but Sweetie Belle will be grounded for a while." said Rarity,

the four ponies gasped, they never heard the words 'Sweetie Belle' and "Grounded' in the same sentence, unless you put the word 'Not' in the middle of it.

Later that night, the ponies spend the night at Flutershy's house,

"Now, I know what happened to Sweetie Belle can be shocking, but she putted herself through this." said Fluttershy,

"It's so boring without Sweetie Belle." said Scootaloo,

"I know, right?" asked Applebloom,

they notice that Tails' face had a blank stare,

"Tails, are you okay?" asked Applebloom,

"He's thinking about Sweetie Belle, Tails is in love with Sweetie Belle!" said Jerry,

"Am not!" Tails snapped out of it,

"Welcome back to Equestria Tails!" Scootaloo joked,

"Okay little ponies, time for bed." Fluttershy said in a sing song voice,

just before they went to the room, the house starts to shake,

"What was that?" asked Fluttershy,

then a loud roar was heard, the ponies ran outside, and a big dragon is there!

"**EVERYPONY INSIDE NOW!**" yelled Fluttershy,

they all run inside,

"What are we going to do?" asked Applebloom,

"Let's fight it!" yelled Jerry,

"Yeah! That's what Rainbow Dash would do!" yelled Scootaloo

"No!" yelled Fluttershy,

"Look, it's Twilight!" yelled Tails,

"All right, you're going down!" yelled Twilight,

The battle begins.

**NOTE FROM SONICX399:** **Woah, that was epic, Sweetie Belle gets a detention, then a dragon comes, will they beat it, find out in the next chapter!"**


	5. Who died and made you boss?

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"All right, you're going down!" yelled Twilight,<p>

The dragon shoot fire, Twilight dodges it,

"I know a spell that can get rid of you!" Twilight yelled.

Meanwhile, at Rarity's house, Sweetie Belle sneaks out,

"From what I've herd, the girls and boys are at Fluttershy's house." whisper Sweetie Belle,

Sweetie Belle begins to run, and soon she got to Fluttershy's home, but she didn't notice the dragon Twilight was fighting,

Tails then sees Sweetie Belle,

"Sweetie Belle, LOOK OUT!" yelled Tails,

the dragon then sees Sweetie Belle, the dragon goes after her, Sweetie Belle tries to run, but she trips over a rock, and the dragon catches her,

"**OH NO! **Hang on Sweetie Belle, I'M COMING!" yelled Tails as he begins flying after the dragon,

"**TAILS, HELP ME**!" Sweetie Belle cries out,

"Don't worry, Sweetie, I got you!" Tails yelled,

as Tails was about to grab Sweetie Belle, the dragon blows him away, making him fall to the ground,

"Tails!" Jerry, Sccotaloo, and Applebloom yelled,

"Twilight, use the spell!" yelled Jerry,

"I can't, that dragon is too high in the air with Sweetie Belle, it can make him disappear, but Sweetie Belle will disappear with him!" Yelled Twilight,

"AHHHHHHH!" Sweetie Belle screams, it was so loud, that it woke up Rarity,

"That sounds like Sweetie Belle's scream!" yelled Rarity, she looks around the house, no sign of her anywhere,

"Oh, that little pony's now gonna get it, big time!" yelled Rarity,

she runs out of the house, she went to Flutershy's house,

"Where is she?" yelled Rarity,

she then see Tails, crying,

"Tails, what's wrong?" asked Rarity,

"I...I couldn't save her." Tails cried,

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a confused look on her face,

"Sweetie Belle, the dragon, and..." then Tails stops, and cries,

"What he saying is, the dragon got Sweetie Belle, and Tails tried to save her, but couldn't." said Jerry,

"...Tails.."Rarity was about to say something, but Tails interrupted her,

"I know you hate me right now." Tails said sadly,

"No, I do not." said Rarity,

"I failed to save Sweetie Belle!" yelled Tails, but then, he sees smoke from the dragon

"Hang on, I got an idea, see that smoke? That's from the dragon, so maybe if we find the dragon, we can find Sweetie Belle!" said Tails,

"Yeah, let's go!" said Jerry,

"No, I'm not letting any of my friends get hurt, you should let the older one handle this, Jerry." said Tails,

"I'm a year older then you." said Jerry, in a mad voice,

"Whatever. Besides, I'm a year older then YOU!" Tails said,

"Tails, you're not going alone, let use help you." Twilight said,

"Yeah!" yelled Scootaloo, "Rainbow Dash would never let her friends do something awesome alone." ,

"I guess you're right, Twilight, get the other ponies, Jerry, Scootaloo, and Applebloom you three stay here!" Tails said in a proud, leader voice,

"Hey, who died and made you boss?" asked Jerry,

"Jerry, don't you think there are more important things right now, like finding out how to save Sweetie Belle?" asked Tails,

"Yeah, but you don't have to boss us around, geek freak!" yelled Jerry,

"Shut up, cheese breath!" Tails yelled back

"All right you two, break it up!" Twilight stopped Jerry and Tails before they start fighting,

"We can't keep wasting time, Sweetie Belle needs us to save her!" yelled Rarity,

"Let's get the other ponies!" yelled Twilight, "Fluttershy, you watch the three little ponies while me and Tails get the other girls."

"I hear ya, Twilight, loud and clear!" said Fluttershy, in a brave voice,

"All right Rarity and Tails, let's go!" yelled Twilight.

After getting Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash, they followed the smoke, until they see a cave,

"This must be where the dragon is." said Twilight,

"What are we waiting for, let's go in!" yelled Rainbow Dash,

Applejack then grabs her tail, "No, it could be a trap!" she yelled,

"Well we won't know until we go in." said Tails,

"Rainbow and Tails, you are the only two that can fly, you can fly up there, grab Sweetie Belle, and if the dragon goes after you, I can use my spell." said Twilight,

"Right, come on Tails." said Rainbow Dash,

Tails and Rainbow Dash flies into the cave.

"Come on, why do we have to stay here?" asked Scootaloo, "I want to fight the dragon, maybe I'll get my cutie mark by that!"

"No! That dragon can kill you." said Fluttershy,

"Yeah, let's not die before will get our cutie marks." said Jerry,

"Agree, said Applebloom,

"I hope Tails and the gang saves Sweetie Belle in time." said Fluttershy.

"Man, this cave is very dark." said Tails in a worried voice,

"You're not scared of the dark, are you?" asked Rainbow Dash,

"What, no way." said Tails in a mad voice,

"Okay, calm down, let's find Sweetie Belle." said Rainbow Dash,

Tails and Rainbow Dash were flying around, until they heard some crying,

"Sweetie Belle must be closer then we though." said Tails,

"I see her!" yelled Rainbow Dash,

"Hush, we don't want to wake up the dragon." wisperd Tails,

"Right." said Rainbow Dash,

they fly down, and see Sweetie Belle, scared out of her mind,

"Don't worry Sweetie, we got you." said Tails,

Rainbow Dash and Tails picked up Sweetie Belle, they're almost out of the cave, when they set Sweetie Belle down, she land on a stick that broke, the dragon woke up,

"Oh crap, **LET'S GET OUT OF HERE**!" yelled Tails,

they picked up Sweetie Belle again, and flew off, the dragon went after them,

"Twilight, use the spell, NOW!" yelled Rainbow Dash,

"Right!" said Twilight, she used the spell, and the dragon disappears,

"Tails, you saved me!" said Sweetie Belle,

"No, me _and_Rainbow Dash did, Twilight used her spell to get rid of the dragon." said Tails,

"But it was yer idea, Tails." said Applejack,

"Yeah." said Twilight,

"Thanks again Tails." said Sweetie Belle, as she hugs him,

"SWEETIE BELLE, YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" yelled Rarity,

"Hold on, Rarity, Don't you think that getting ponynapped by a dragon is punishment enough?" asked Tails,

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Rarity, "But you're still grounded, young lady!"

"I know." Sweetie Belle said sadly,

"Wait, the reason she was fighting in school is because she didn't want the bullies to bully me and Jerry, and Sweetie Belle was getting tired of getting bullied." said Tails, "Can't ya cut her some slack?",

"...Okay. you are no longer grounded, but you're not off the hock just let." said Rarity,

"Thanks sis!" said Sweetie Belle,

"Let's go back home, you kids got school." said Twilight.

Back at Fluttershy's home, Scootaloo and Applebloom are thanking Tails,

"Thanks for saving Sweetie Belle!" said Applebloom and Scootaloo,

"No prob." said Tails,

"Well, let's get some sleep." said Jerry,

the little ponies went off to bed, but then Sweetie Belle stops Tails,

"Tails, can I talk to you?" asked Sweetie Belle,

"What is it?" asked Tails, blushing a little,

"It's about what happen at school, I don't know what happen, it's like I just, went crazy." said Sweetie Belle,

"I understand." said Tails,

"Here's the strange thing, i'm starting to get a weird feeling for you, it's like I, kinda like you." Sweetie Belle said blushing,

Tails' face turns bright red, "I...I like you too."

"No, it's not that kind of like." Sweetie Belle said,

"Y...Yo...You mean, you..." Tails gets interrupted by Sweetie Belle,

"**TAILS I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!**" Yelled Sweetie Belle,

"Wha..I..Sw...Sweetie...Oh.." Tails then faints.

**NOTE FROM SONICX399: Woah, I bet you didn't see that coming, well maybe some people did, Sweetie Belle has a cursh on Tails, but do Tails like Sweetie Belle? Find out in the next chapter. Sorry if this chapter feels rushed.**


	6. You know what this means?

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tails wakes up, he's still getting over the fact that Sweetie Belle has a crush on him,<p>

"Oh man, first, I turned into a pony, then, we fight a dragon, and now, Sweetie Belle has a crush on me, I never saw that one coming." said Tails,

He then goes up stairs, the clock says 6:09 AM, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo are still asleep, but Jerry just woke up,

"Good morning Tails." greeted Jerry,

"Good morning Jerry, did you sleep good last night?" asked Tails,

"I almost did, but Scootaloo was snoring **_VERY _**loud!" said Jerry,

"**[CHUCKLES] **But Jerry, I got something to tell you." said Tails,

"What is it?" Jerry asked,

"Well, **[SIGHS] **Sweetie Belle has a crush on me." Tails whispered in Jerry's ear, Jerry look shocked, but then shook his head,

"Well, I knew this was coming." said Jerry,

"Wait, what?" Tails asked with a confused face,

"Well, duh. You and Sweetie's been talking all the time, You know what this means?" asked Jerry,

"Jerry, don't you start that!" Tails warned Jerry,

"_Tails and Sweetie Belle sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G._" Jerry sings,

"Shut up Jerry!" Tails warned him again,

"_First comes love, then comes_…Uh…Well that's all I know about the song."

"Oh, what about you and Scootaloo, I seen you talking to her all the time." said Tails,

"**[STUTTERING] **You shut up!" yelled Jerry,

"**[YAWN] **Hey, what's going on here?" Applebloom wakes, so does the other girls.

"Oh nothing, except, your friend/Rarity's little sister, Sweetie Belle, has crush on my friend, Miles Prower, AKA Tails." said Jerry,

"**[GASP] **Is that true Sweetie?" asked Applebloom,

"Yes, it's all true." said Sweetie Belle,

"I'm so happy for you Sweetie Belle." said Applebloom,

"Yeah." said Scootaloo,

"Girls, time to go!" yelled a voice, the voice was Rarity,

"Coming sis!" Sweetie Belle yelled back,

After Sweetie Belle and her friends run down the steps, Rarity stops her, she wanted to talk to her little sister,

"Okay Sweetie Belle, I'm going to talk to you about how fighting is wrong. I know you don't like getting picked on, but fighting isn't the answer, I'm still mad at you for fighting Scootaloo and Applebloom at the trip!" said Rarity,

"I know." said Sweetie Belle,

"You've been though a lot this week, Jerry and Tails comes, I said one of the most hurtful things to you, you then get a detention, and after that, you then get kidnapped by a dragon." said Rarity,

"Um, Sis, there's something I got to tell you." Sweetie Belle said,

"What is it Sweetie?" asked Rarity,

"I have a crush on Tails." Sweetie Belle responded,

"**[GASP] **Y…Yo…You do? D….Does he…..Kno….Know?" asked Rarity,

"Yes." responded Sweetie Belle, "He's kind, he cares, he made me feel better, he saved me from the dragon."

"Oh Sweetie Belle, I'm so proud of you, my little sister has her first crush with a boy, does your friends know?" asked Rarity,

"Well, Jerry did yell it out to all of Ponyville." said Sweetie Belle.

"**[GIGGLE] **Come on little sis, I'm taking you back to Mother and Father after school, I got a lot of work to do." said Rarity,

"Can Tails come too?" asked Sweetie Belle,

"Go ask him." responded Rarity,

"Hey Tails!" Sweetie Belle yelled,

"What is it?" asked Tails,

"Want to come with me back to my parents house after school?" Sweetie Belle asks,

"Sure. Hey Jerry, want to come?" Tails asks Jerry,

"No, not today, I'm gonna hang out with Scootaloo and Applebloom some more." responded Jerry,

"Well, I guess it's just you and me Sweetie." said Tails

"Great!" said Sweetie Belle, just then, her stomach growled, "Hen hen, I guess I'm getting kind of hungry."

After Tails and Sweetie Belle ate breakfast, they gone to school, and after that, Rarity takes them to her parents house,

"Mom, Dad, I like you to meet Miles Prower." Sweetie Belle is introducing Tails to her parents,

"You can call me Tails." said Tails,

"Okay…It's nice to see our little girl have some new friends." said Sweetie Belle's mother,

"Did you have a good time at Rarity's?" asked Sweetie Belle's father,

"Yeah." Sweetie Belle said,

"Sweetie Belle, Rarity told me you got into a fight in school, is that true?" asked her mother,

"**[SIGH] **Yes, it's true mom." Sweetie Belle said,

"I know you were mad, but fighting isn't the answered." said Sweetie Belle's mother,

"I know mom, but I just don't know what came over me. It's just like I snapped!" Sweetie Belle said,

"You're calm now, right?" ask Tails,

"Yeah, I'm calm." Said Sweetie Belle, "Come on, let's go into my room."

"Okay." said Tails,

"We're still going to have a talk about this." said Sweetie Belle's father,

"I know." Sweetie Belle said.

In Sweetie Belle's room, Tails and Sweetie are talking,

"Tails, I want to thank you again for saving me," Sweetie Belle said,

"No prob." said Tails, "Let's hope nothing like that ever happens again."

"Yeah. Say, wanna go find our cutie marks?" ask Sweetie Belle,

"Yeah!" Tails said, Sweetie Belle asked her parents, they said 'Yes.' But they still wanted to talk to her when she gets back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jerry, Applebloom, and Scootaloo, are riding on Scootaloo's scooter for a good place to find their cutie marks ,<p>

"So where are we going to find our marks today?" asked Applebloom,

"I don't know, maybe Twilight has some books about something we can do!" replied Scootaloo,

after they got some books from Twilight, the ponies ride down a fast hill, too fast in fact, Scootaloo can't slow her scooter down,

"Scootaloo, slow down!" Yelled Jerry,

"I'm trying, it won't stop!" yelled Scootaloo,

"**[GASP]** Look out for that rock!" yelled Applebloom,

Scootaloo tried to steer away from the rock, but it was to late, she hit's the rock, the ponies are flying in the air, they land hard on the ground,

"OW, is everypony okay?" ask Applebloom,

"I'm okay." said Jerry,

"OW! I can't get up!" cried Scootaloo,

"What!" yelled Jerry,

"I think I broke my leg!" cried Scootaloo,

"Oh no, oh no, s….Somepony get a doctor!" yelled Jerry,

"I'm getting Twilight, she's the closes!" yelled Applebloom,

"Don't worry Scootaloo, I'm here." said Jerry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Eggman's base, Eggman is about to get some news,<p>

"Dr. Eggman, we've finished the teleporter!" said a robot name Decoe,

"Yes, now you can go anyplace you want!" said another robot name Bocoe

"Yes, I might not make my empire in this town while that pesky Sonic is there to always stop me. Now let's see if one of his friends are in another dimension." said Eggman,

"Why sir?" asked Bocoe,

"Yes, why?" asked Decoe,

"Don't question me you metal heads!" yelled Eggman,

he types on the computer, one result is found,

"WHAT! One of his flea bitten friends are in another world?" Eggman hit's a button to see that the place was called 'Ponyville' and the result was none other then Miles "Tails" Prower,

"So that blasted two tailed fox is at Ponyville, he's useless without Sonic!" Yelled Eggman,

"So you found a place?" ask Decoe,

"Yes, pack up your things, we're going to Ponyville!" yelled Eggman,

"But we don't have things to pack up." said Bocoe,

"Oh shut up, metal for a mind!" yelled Eggman,

Eggman and his robots hoped onto the teleporter, and they teleported to Ponyville, where an unsuspecting Tails and Sweetie Belle are hanging out at.

**NOTE FROM SONICX399: Oh no, Scootaloo broke her leg, and Eggman's going to Ponyville, how will Jerry and Tails stop him without the help of Sonic? Can Twilight and the other ponies stop him, or will Ponyville be doomed forever? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait.**


	7. Somepony robbed the Ponyville bank

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>At the Ponyville hospital, Scootaloo is laying in bed, with a broken leg<p>

"This stinks!" Yelled Scootaloo, "How am I gonna get my cutie mark if I'm laying in bed with a broken leg?"

"Look on the bright side, while you're in here, you can plan for the next adventure." said Jerry,

"Yeah, he's right!" said Applebloom,

"Applebloom, it's a good thing you told me what happen." said Twilight,

"Hey Twilight, can't you use your magic to fix Scootaloo's leg?" ask Jerry,

"Yes, but it'll come with major painful side effects." responded Twilight,

"What kind of side effects?" ask Scootaloo,

"It'll be painful to walk, at some point, you might not walk at all." responded Twilight,

"Man, I'll never get my cutie mark then!" Yelled Scootaloo,

"Yeah you will, sitting on yer flank 24/7." Applebloom joked,

"Ha ha, very funny." Scootaloo said, sarcastically,

"I'll be back, I'm telling Tails and his girlfriend Sweetie Belle what happened." said Jerry, he then walks out the door,

"Hey, Applebloom." said Scootaloo,

"Yeah?" ask Applebloom, "What is it?",

"Well, you know how Sweetie Belle, has a crush on Tails, right?" ask Scootaloo,

"Wait, ya don't mean, you have a crush on Jerry?" ask Applebloom,

"WHAT NO! It's just that, I really like him." said Scootaloo,

"Uh Hun, sure" said Applebloom,

"_Although, I do have feeling for him_" though Scootaloo.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eggman is an fat pony in Ponyville, his cutie mark is an egg,<p>

"Boy Dr. Eggman, even if you're a pony, you're still fat!" said a pony Decoe,

"Oh shut up! Now, we need to find that blasted Tails!" yelled Eggman,

"But where can he be?" ask Bocoe,

"Hmm, good point, I got it, let's do a crime, that'll make Tails come!" said Eggman,

"Great idea doctor!" said Bocoe,

"I agree!" said Decoe.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of Ponyville, Tails and Sweetie Belle are having ice cream,<p>

"MMMM, this ice cream is great!" said Tails,

"I know, that's why it's my favorite place to go after school." said Sweetie Belle,

just then, Tails heard two ponies taking,

"Hey, did you hear what happen?" ask one blue pony,

"What?" ask a green pony,

"Somepony robbed the Ponyville bank!" Yelled the blue pony,

Sweetie Belle gasped, "Ponyville bank has been robbed? But that place hasn't been robbed in years!"

"Yeah, and the pony who did this called himself, 'Eggman'!" said the blue pony,

hearing the name 'Eggman' made Tails drop his ice cream cup to the ground,

"Tails, are you okay?" ask a worried Sweetie Belle,

just then, Tails runs off,

"Tails where are you going, wait!" yelled Sweetie Belle, as she goes after him.

Meanwhile, Jerry is running down the road, looking for Tails and Sweetie Belle, then, Tails runs into Jerry,

"Tails, you won't believe what happen!" yelled Jerry,

"What, about the bank?" ask Tails,

"No, Scootaloo broke her leg!" Yelled Jerry,

"What?" yelled Tails,

"Yeah, what about the bank?" ask Jerry,

"Somepony robbed a bank, they say it's Eggman!" yelled Tails,

"WHAT?" You mean he's here?" ask a worried Jerry,

"I'm afraid so, Jerry." said Tails, then he runs off, Jerry follows him, the two are unaware that Sweetie Belle is following them.

"Twilight!" Applejack yelled as she's running down the hall in the hospital, she then fines her,

"Applejack, what's wrong?" ask Twilight,

"S…Somepony robbed the bank." said Applejack,

"**[GASP] **Do they know who did this?" ask Twilight,

"They say it's this big pony name Eggman." responded Applejack.

In the room Scootaloo's in, Applebloom is hearing every last word, about the bank robbery,

"I got to do something." said Applebloom, "**CUTIE MARK CRUSADER BANK ROBBER STOPPER**!"

"Hey no fair, You're getting your cutie mark alone?" ask Scootaloo,

"No, Sweetie Belle's gonna help me." said Applebloom,

"You're just gonna leave me alone in this boring place?" ask a mad Scootaloo,

"Don't worry, that doll will keep you company." Applebloom said then runs out,

Scootaloo turns her head to the left, and see a creepy clown doll,

"Somepony better get this freaky doll away from me!" said Scootaloo as she hides under her cover.

Outside, Applebloom somehow sneaked past her sister Applejack and Twilight,

"Boy, I can make a great ninja like in the comics." said a proud Applebloom, then runs off to the bank.

Jerry and Tails are at the bank, Eggman's still in the bank, Tails runs inside the bank,

"Eggman!" Tails shouted,

"Well well well, if it isn't Tails." said Eggman,

"What are you doing here?" Tails ask in an mad voice,

"I wanted to take a little vacation, go on a shopping spree!" said Eggman,

"The next place you'll be going is jail!" yelled Tails,

"Oh will see about that." Eggman said as he pressed a button, a small ship comes, Eggman hops onto it,

Tails is about to run up to him, then he hears screaming, he turns his head around, and sees Bocoe and Decoe holding Sweetie Belle hostage,

"**SWEETIE BELLE**!" yelled Tails,

"This pony ran right into us!" yelled Decoe,

"Yeah!" said Bocoe, he then turns his head around, and see Applebloom,

"There's another pony!" yelled Decoe, they throw Sweetie Belle into the ship, runs up and grabs Applebloom, and puts her into the ship with Sweetie Belle,

"Let them go Egghead!" yelled Tails,

"Not until you give something I read in a Ponyville book!" Eggman yelled,

"What is it?" yelled Tails,

"Your pony friends might know" Eggman said, then flies off,

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Tails, as he flies into the air, he grabs onto the ship, Eggman pushes him off, Tails lands hard on the ground, injuring his wings,

"No, I can't fly anymore!" cried Tails, he then runs after the ship, he trips on a rock, and falls, Eggman got away,

"**DARN**!" Tails yelled, "Darn darn darn!"

"Tails, are you okay?" ask Jerry,

"No, Eggman got away and took Sweetie Belle and Applebloom with him!" Yelled Tails, "Before he got away, he said he wanted something that he read in a book, I know it's not The Chaos Emeralds he wants, it won't be in a Ponyville book."

Twilight runs up to him, "I think I knows what he wants. Come with me."

Twilight then runs back to her home, Jerry and Tails follows her.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE FROM SONICX399: Oh no, Eggman has Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, dose Twilight really know what Eggman wants? Find out in the next chapter. What's wrong Scootaloo, scared of a little doll clown?<strong>


	8. The Elements of what?

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>At Eggman's base, (Aka an old warehouse.) Eggman has two of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, locked in a cage,<p>

"Let us out, let us out!" cried Sweetie Belle,

"Not until I get what I want!" yelled Eggman,

"What do ya want?" asked Applebloom,

"That's something for me to know, and you to find out!" said Eggman.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Station Square, Sonic is trying to get the teleporter working,<p>

"If I know Tails, he most likely got himself into trouble, and his little mouse friend too." said Sonic, he tried to turn it on, but nothing happen,

"Grr, **YOU USELESS HUNK OF JUNK**!" Sonic yelled as he kicks the teleporter, the teleporter starts to sake,

"Oh snap!" Sonic yelled, then a bright blue light filled the room, Sonic grabbed a doorknob, but couldn't hold on any longer, the doorknob breaks, hits the ground with a loud thud,

the noise got the attention of Amy Rose, and Cream the rabbit, the two went inside Tails' Workshop, they see Sonic getting suck by a vortex, after he gets sucked in, the vortex closes,

"Oh no! **SONIC**!" yelled Amy,

"Now Mr. Sonic, and Mr. Tails, are gone!" cried Cream.

* * *

><p>Sonic opens his eyes, and sees he's in another world, filled with ponies, who are all staring at him, Sonic then sees that he is a pony as well, his cutie mark is a pair of running shoes,<p>

"What the, wh...Where am I?" the confused Sonic asks,

"Um, you're in Ponyville." a voice called behind him, he turn his head around and sees a small dragon,

"A baby dragon?" Sonic was getting more and more confuse,

"Um, yeah, I'm a baby dragon, never seen a baby dragon before?" the baby dragon asked sharply, "My name's Spike."

"Uh, my name's Sonic, Sonic the...Pony." Sonic introduce himself, without telling that he was a hedgehog,

"Sonic, that's a cool name." said Spike while shaking Sonic's hand,

Just then, Twilight, Jerry, and Tails runs up to Twilight's house,

"Hey, what's going on, who are the two ponies?" Spike ask,

"Something bad is going on, Somepony name Eggman has kidnapped Sweetie Belle and Applebloom!" yelled Twilight,

"Wait, Eggman?" Sonic asks in shock,

Tails knew that voice, "Sonic?" Tails ask,

"Tails?" Sonic ask,

"Look, you two can meet later, but right now we got to stop Eggman!" Yelled Twilight,

"Right!" yelled Sonic and Tails.

* * *

><p>"We gotta get out of here!" Yelled Sweetie Belle,<p>

"Clam down, Ah got a plan." said Applebloom,

"Oh yeah, what?" Ask Sweetie Belle,

"Ah'll kick the cage!" said Applebloom,

Sweetie Belle peeked her eye out of the cage, seeing how high they are, "Yeah, that won't be a good idea." said Sweetie Belle,

Applebloom looked down also, "Darn! We're pretty high!" shouted Applebloom,

"QUITE!" Shouted Eggman,

"Or what?" ask Applebloom with a smirk on her face,

"Or I'll turn you into robots!" He responded,

Applebloom kept her mouth shut.

* * *

><p>"The Elements of what?" Sonic asks,<p>

"Harmony." Twilight responded, "It was use to stop Nightmare Moon and Discord. If Eggman can somehow reverse the powers, he can bring chaos to all of Equestria! It'll be horrible!"

even though Tails will do anything to save Applebloom and especially Sweetie Belle, he can't bring chaos to Equestria,

"Well what the heck are we gonna do? We can't give Egghead the Elements of Harmony!" Yelled Sonic,

"Yeah, we can't let something happen to Sweetie and Applebloom, their sisters will be devastated!" Yelled Jerry,

"We're gonna give him the Elements of Harmony." Twilight said,

"What, are you working for Eggman or something?" ask Sonic,

"Nope, There are things I've haven't told you yet, Sonic." said Twilight, "Just please hear me out."

Sonic thought of it for a moment, he decides to listen to Twilight, "All right, I'll listen, this better not be a scam!"

Twilight sits down and tells the ponies (and Spike) the plans.

* * *

><p>"We're screwed!" yelled Sweetie Belle,<p>

"Shh! Not so loud." whispered Applebloom,

one of Eggman's robot flew up and opened the cage,

"You're letting us go?" ask Applebloom,

"No, Eggman wants me to get the white one." said the robot as he grabs Sweetie Belle,

"No, No!" Yelled Sweetie Belle,

"**SWEETIE BELLE**!" yelled Applebloom,

the robot takes her to Eggman,

"What are you gonna do to me?" Sweetie Belle ask in fear,

"Something that'll make Tails come faster with the item I want." Eggman said with an evil laugh,

"What do you want from him?" Sweetie Belle ask,

"Wait until he comes here." Eggman said, "Wait till he comes." He takes Sweetie Belle onto his ship, and flies off, Applebloom watch in horror while her friend is being taking away. Luckily for her, the robot left the cage open, she wants to jump on to the window without hurting herself,

"Ah only got one shot to do this. One leap can kill me, or make me live." Applebloom thought to herself, she took a few steps back, runs and jumps off the cage and out of the window.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE FROM SONICX399: Sorry about this chapter not being long, anyways, Sonic came, what was Twilight talking about when said she'll give the E-O-H, what did Eggman do with Sweetie Belle, did Applebloom make it without hurting herself? Find out in the next chapter!<strong>


	9. I'm not a horse, I'm a PONY!

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>At Twilight's home, Twilight tells Sonic, Jerry, and Tails the plan to save Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, and stop Eggman,<p>

"Are you sure this plan will work?" asks Jerry,

"It has to!" Yelled Twilight, "Tails, You and Jerry get the other ponies, me and Sonic will find Eggman!"

"Okay." said Jerry, as he and Tails ran out the door,

"Come on Sonic, let's find that Eggman and save Sweetie Belle and Applebloom!" yelled Twilight, as she runs out,

"I'm right behind you!" yelled Sonic, as he dashes in front of Twilight, "More like, I'm in front of you." Twilight sighed at Sonic's corny joke.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest, Eggman is tying Sweetie Belle to a tree,<p>

"You're not getting away with this, Eggman!" cried Sweetie Belle,

"Quit your crying!" yelled Eggman,

"Just you wait, Tails will kick your flank!" Yelled Sweetie Belle, "_I hope._"

"Ha! You think that fox can stop me?" Eggman yelled with a laugh,

"Fox? What are you talking about?" ask Sweetie Belle, she became very confused, why did Eggman call him a fox? Unless he was a fox at his demotion. "_Can it be?_"

* * *

><p>"That fat pony took MY sister, ah'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" yelled Applejack,<p>

"I'm right with you, Applejack!" yelled Rarity,

"Come on, let's show that fat head who's boss!" Rainbow Dash yelled out while kicking the air,

"Um, yeah, let's get him." said Fluttershy in a nice, soft voice,

"Let's make him hatch!" yelled Pinkie Pie,

"We got 'em, let's find Twilight and Sonic." said Tails,

"How's your wing?" ask Jerry,

"It still hurts." said Tails, "But that's not gonna stop me from saving Sweetie and Applebloom!"

Jerry nodded in agreement, he knew Tails for a long time, and he knew Tails would never leave anypony's (Or anybody's) side, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Applebloom opens her eyes, she landed on a bed mattress,<p>

"Oh thank Celestia ah made it." Applebloom sighed in relief,

"Hey you!" yelled a robotic voice,

"Uh oh." Applebloom gasp, she then takes off running, "Ah gotta find Sweetie Belle!"

"Oh No!" yelled Bocoe, "Applebloom escaped!"

"Eggman is gonna kill us!" yell Decoe,

"Come on, we gotta go after her!" yelled Bocoe, as he and Decoe runs out to find Applebloom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Everfree Forest, Sonic and Twilight are looking for Eggman,<p>

"How do you think he's here?" ask Sonic,

"While you were dashing around like Rainbow Dash, I have been asking ponies." said Twilight,

"Oh I see." said Sonic,

just then Twilight and Sonic heard crying, then a voice that yelled out "**QUIT CRYING!**"

"**[GASP] **I know that voice!" yelled Sonic,

he and Twilight runs to find the voice, they then see Eggman,

"Let her go Egghead!" yelled Sonic,

"Sonic, you came too? Oh well, catch me if you can!" yelled Eggman as he untied Sweetie Belle, and puts her in the ship and flies off,

"Get back here!" Yelled Sonic,

"Bye bye." said Eggman.

* * *

><p>Outside the forest, Jerry, Tails and the other ponies see Eggman's ship,<p>

"That's him, he's getting away!" yelled Applejack,

"Not on my watch!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she flies off and starts chasing Eggman,

"What the...You're almost as fast as Sonic!" yelled Eggman,

Rainbow Dash grabs the ship, Eggman tries to push her off, but she wouldn't let go,

"Let go you stupid flying horse!" yelled Eggman,

"I'm not a horse, I'm a **PONY**!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she flies up and kicks the controls on the ship, making it go down, it hits the ground, Eggman and Sweetie Belle are not hurt,

"Rarity!" Yelled Sweetie Belle,

"Sweetie Belle, thank goodness you're okay!" cried Rarity,

"Sweetie Belle, you're alive!" yelled Applebloom,

Applejack runs run, and hugs her sister, thankful that she is okay, Twilight teleports to the scene, and Sonic runs up fast,

"All right, Reunion's over, now hand me the Elements of Harmony, or else!" yelled Eggman,

"Oh you're getting the Elements all right, Ready girls?" Twilight gets ready, so dose the other girls,

"Oh no." said Eggman,

Applejack puts her rope around Eggman, Rarity and Twilight used their magic to tie the rope, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy picks up Eggman with all their might, and throws him in the river,

"Mark my words ponies, you haven't seen the last of me!" said Eggman,

"Bye bye Egghead!" yelled Sweetie Belle,

Everpony laughed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, a party was going on at Pinkie Pie's house, Scootaloo was in a wheelchair, but that didn't stop her from parting, Tails was about to drinks some punch, when Sweetie Belle taps him,<p>

"Tails, can I talk to you for a minute?" asks Sweetie Belle,

"Sure, what's up?" Tails ask,

"When Eggman tied me up to tree, he said you were a fox. Is that true?" Sweetie Belle ask,

Tails was shocked, he didn't want to tell the truth, but he didn't want to lie, "Yes, it's true, I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't be my friend anymore." he sighed,

"Tails, no matter what, I'll always be your friend." said Sweetie Belle,

"Thanks." said Tails, as he hugs Sweetie Belle,

"Hey everypony, something's happing outside!" Yelled Scootaloo,

the ponies ran out, and see a bright light filled the sky, a Pegasus Unicorn comes out, her name is Princess Celestia,

"I am looking for 3 ponies name, Sonic, Jerry, and Tails,

"You must be the Princess Celestia that Cheerilee told us about in school!" yelled Jerry,

"You three saved Ponyville from the evil Eggman." said Celestia,

"Awesome, isn't?" ask Sonic,

"Yes it is, but however, you can not stay here." Celestia,

"WHAT!" everypony gasp, Sweetie Belle begins crying,

"I know it's hard, but sooner or later all you enemies will come, and they might not be easy to beat next time!" said Celestia,

"S...She's right, we can't put Ponyville in danger anymore." Jerry cried,

Celestia herself was starting to feel bad, "Tell you what, I have made these magical bands that'll allow you to teleport from our world to yours, make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." said Celestia,

"Oh my goes, Thank you!" yelled Tails,

"You're welcome, my little pony." Celestia said, then files into the sky,

"Well, ready to go home?" ask Sonic,

"Sonic, can't we stay one more night, besides, it's peace and quiet without Amy." said Jerry,

Sonic thought of it, saw what Amy would do with him, "Okay, one more night."

"Yes!" yelled Tails,

Scootaloo then rolls up to the crusaders,

"Come on guys, the night is still young, let's go crusading!"

"Sounds fine to me." said Sweetie Belle,

"Yeah!" said Appleboom,

"Hey, you guys want to come to?" ask Scootaloo,

"Yeah, sure!" yelled Tails,

so then, they all ran off,

"Hey wait for me!" yelled Scootaloo, "_I can't wait to get out of this stupid chair!" _Scootaloo tries to catch up with her friends,

Sonic walks up to Rainbow Dash, he heard that she was the fastest pony

"Hey Rainbow Dash, I heard you were the fasted pony in Ponyville." said Sonic,

"Yeah, don't mean to brag, but I am the fastest thing alive." said Rainbow Dash,

"Oh really, back in my world, they call _**me **_the 'fastest thing alive.' Wanna race?" ask Sonic,

"Sure, anything to kill the time." said Rainbow Dash, accepting the challenge,

"First one to that tower clock wins!" said Sonic,

"Ready, set..." before Rainbow Dash can finish, Sonic interrupts her,

"GO!" Sonic then speeds off, Rainbow Dash goes after him,

"Hey, no fair!" yelled Rainbow Dash,

the two speed off to the tower clock very fast.

* * *

><p>"Eggman, where are you?" ask Bocoe,<p>

"Great, not only we've lost that pony, but we lost Eggman!" yelled Decoe,

"I'm over here, you idiots!" yelled Eggman, swimming in a pound,

"Taking a night time swim I see." said Bocoe,

"Shut up and help me out!" yelled Eggman,

the two henchmen helped Eggman out of the pound, just then, a loud growing noise makes the henchmen drop Eggman back into the pound, they turn around, and they see a big bear,

"Uh Oh, not good!" yelled Decoe,

the two henchmen ran off as the bear chases them,

"Why did I hire these fools?" Eggman asked to himself,

"Hey, what are you doing in my pound?" a voiced yelled, Eggman turned around, and saw a big see monster, Eggman swam as fast as he can until he got on land, and ran as fast as he could,

"I'll get back at that Sonic if it's the last thing I'll ever do!" yelled Eggman as he ran off.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE FROM SONICX399: Well that's the end of this story, it looks like Jerry, Tails, and Sonic, can go to Ponyville and leave anytime they want. And it looks like Scootaloo's out of the hospital already, but she's in a chair, luckily not for long. Sorry if the ending felt rushed. Stay tune for more stories to come!<strong>


End file.
